User talk:.Trollsky
Archives Installation 04 | Installation 05 | Installation 03 | Installation 04 (II) | Installation 00 ---- Icewing Well then this means that Mintfur is Beetlewhisker, Petalfur, Pricklekit, and Grasspelts father too, since you deleted the other mate? 16:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay! Maybe we should ask Kate! 16:31, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm back my enemy Blackstar Then if he's not technically /dead/, he shouldn't get a StarClan image either, since he can't be confirmed as StarClan. 14:58, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Just looked at his sister's page. It says he's a /verified/ StarClan member, so he is dead. 14:59, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Slightfoot I'm doing his warrior image, and I saw you did the apprentice. My email is not working for some random reason, so if you could tell me the colors (hex codes) you used that would be great =) I color-picked but I don't know whether I got the right color… if you could tell me what colors you used that'd be awesome! Thank you in advance! 05:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I think I got it… thanks anyway 07:40, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Trollsky. It's Bluestar. I wanted to apologize. I was angry at how I spent hours editing something, and soeone just undid it. So annoying, am i right? So, please calmly tell me what I am doing wrong, and we can work this out. May StarClan light your path, Bluestarlover11 (talk) 16:31, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Bluestarlover11Bluestarlover11 (talk) 16:31, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Trollsky, Tell the creator of ths wiki to go and change the rules up a bit. I'd prefer if you'd talk to SnowedLightning. It's as if I am not part of this wiki at all- I am barely allowed to do anything. I was only making SOME assumptions- although I know the part where Adderfang died and spoke to Sunstar about Bluefur. I spoke to Victoria Holmes on her blog. May StarClan light your path, Bluestarlover11 (talk) 01:43, June 16, 2015 (UTC)Bluestarlover11Bluestarlover11 (talk) 01:43, June 16, 2015 (UTC) SnowedLightning, Good idea. I will make my own warriors wiki, with rights and freedom than this wiki. May StarClan light your path, Bluestarlover11 (talk) 23:38, June 17, 2015 (UTC)Bluestarlover11Bluestarlover11 (talk) 23:38, June 17, 2015 (UTC) this is a message to .trollsky as you have noticed, I have been editing the warriors wiki for foxes and badgers. I noticed it has been changed by you, but I am afraid what I wrote is accurate to the books for the badger and ok for the fox. I would appreciate if you didn't change it back. .trollsky, look at my edit before changing it. I've said that the badger has sharp claws, but in the books it says blunt. it even says further down that brakenfur was injured by a badger's BLUNT claws. from moons-a-glow werecat .trollsky, I put that it was mostly in twilight that they said it was blunt. you know how to put a (I want to say link) on it so could you do that? from moons-a-glow werecat It says it's claws are blunt on page 299 in Twilight. from moons-a-glow werecat: .trollsky, I don't see how the thing about foxes' hearing is relevant to the books. I say that bit should go, and I might add to the cats section that they can hear up to 64000 hz. .trollsky, the thing about foxes' hearing is irrelevant to the books. people might get the wrong idea and think they have better hearing than cats. - moons-a-glow werecat .trollsky, there isn't a "cite" to the thing about fox hearing. I don't see what's wrong with putting the thing about cat hearing in if you put the fox thing in. - moons-a-glow werecat I put the source on the cat thing. trollsky, i am happy to say this. moons-a-glow werecat is right. You were correcting him/her wrong. Please refrain from being wrong, or yelling at other users, just as you did to me. may starclan never ever light your disease ridden path, Bluestarlover11 (talk) 17:11, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Bluestarlover11Bluestarlover11 (talk) 17:11, June 24, 2015 (UTC)